company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Warning Screens
'USA/CANADA WARNINGS' 1978-2004 Warner Home Video (Warning 1).png Warner Home Video (Warning 2).jpg Rhino Home Video (Warning 1).jpg Warner Home Video (Warning 3).jpg Warner Reprise Video.png Hemdale Home Video.jpg Embassy Home Entertainment.jpg Madacy Entertainment.png Warner Home Video (Warning 4).png Feature Films for Families (Warning 1).jpg Feature Films for Families (Warning 2).jpg Feature Films for Families (Warning 3)-0.png Warner Music Vision.png Kid Rhino Home Video-0.png Chronical Video Library.jpg Image_Magnetic_Associates.png FBI Warning Screen WHV FBI Warning screen Trapped (The Killing Jar) (1994) Previews Embassy Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen Warner Reprise Video(With FBI Warning Screen) Opening To The Terminator 1991 VHS (Version -2)-0 Opening To Christmas Come To Willow Creek 1989 VHS Madacy Entertainment (1998) (With FBI Warning)-0 Risky Business 1983 Laserdisc-0 Opening To Molly And The Skywalkerz-Happily Ever After 1998 VHS Opening To Molly And The Skywalkerz-Two Daddies? 1998 VHS FBI Warning (red background, early 90s) Opening To Aladdin And His Magic Lamp 1992 VHS-0 Chronical Video Library- New Zeland VHS Opening Opening To Stanley The Ugly Duckling 1984 VHS Warning: On a black background, we see a black square on the left with the standard FBI logo in white, and the generic text in a white box on the right with the red word "WARNING" on the top. Variants: *On some tapes, a "shadow" effect on the "WARNING" text has been spotted. *On some tapes from 1981-1986, the whole thing was on a white background. It also has the Title 17 version. *There is another version in which the FBI seal was slightly larger and the right side of the white box was rounded. *There is a smoother version that faded in and out intact, apparently from a character generator, with a bolder "FBI" lettering and cleaner text, on some tapes. *Another version appears to be digitally generated, with the "FBI" text not blocky or spaced properly. *There is also a version where the whole thing is on a blue background. *On early Warner CEDs/laserdiscs such as Risky Business, "WARNING" is in a wider font, and everything is in black, but "FBI", the seal, "WARNING" and the warning text is in white. *Shout! Factory and Universal Music DVD releases also used this, except the FBI seal is colored. *On BWE Video releases, "FBI" has spaces between the letters. *On the extremely rare 1989 VHS of Hell's Bells: The Dangers of Rock 'n' Roll, the word "FBI" is very thin, just like the Hanna-Barbera Home Video and/or Pioneer Entertainment warnings, while the font is different, the bottom text is altered and the "," is at the word "tapes" and the FBI seal is missing. *On Strand Releasing releases, the word "WARNING" is very bold, the word "FBI" is in a different font, the text is altered and the FBI seal is colorized. *On York Entertainment releases, the word "FBI" and the FBI seal is taken out, the word "WARNING" and the text is altered and it flashes. *On Feature Films for Families releases, the warning text is slightly different. The "WARNING" text is slightly bolder on some releases, while the font is different and the word "WARNING" is very bolder on later releases. *On Planet Video and Regal Video releases, the above-mentioned version is poorly filmed. Planet Video version contains shading, while Regal Video releases, it flies over and the FBI box is gradient and has the Magnavox Magnavision background music. *On Continental Video and Cinema Group Home Video releases, it has an orangish-schemed version on some releases. Continental Video page flipping to it, white Cinema Group Home Video releases, the effect segues with checkerboard. *On a Rock Video Monthly VHS, the warning is placed on a red background. Kid Rhino Home Video releases also use this variant, except the background is blue. *On Chronical Videocassettes releases, the warning is very different, with the word "FBI" is very bolder, while the warning text is in Gill Sans font. *On Image Magnetic Associates releases, there is a filmed version in which the right of the white square is rounded. *On 1978-1981 releases, the warning text is sightly different, a different font is used and a rounded right side is near the end. *A black-and-white version of both versions exist. *On the 1980 WCI Home Video release of "10", the above-mentioned warning screen faded to the Orion Pictures logo. *On 1992-1999 MPI Home Video releases, the background is black-blue gradient with all copies of the word "FBI" and the word "WARNING" is in Gill Sans font. *On Program Hunters and pre-1992 Prism Entertainment releases, the background is blue, with the word "WARNING" is grey and the graininess is used. *On Republic Pictures Home Video releases, the background is coral pink. *On Cannon Video releases, the background is blue with the box with the FBI logo and the word "WARNING" is in the top. *On Synapse Films releases, the warning is mentioned above with stripes. *On Pioneer Entertainment releases, the FBI seal is colorized. *On 1983-1984 Walt Disney Home Entertainment releases, the word "WARNING" is black and the background is poppy red. *On 1979-1982, 1985, 1988, 1991, 1993, 2000 Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment and RCA/Columbia releases, it was taped off on an old TV while the background is red. *On Phillips Interactive Media VCD releases, the word "FBI" is red while everything else is in black and white. *On 1981-1987 Media Home Entertainment releases, the background is blue with the left side is rounded and everything else is white. *On 1983-1991 Embassy/Nelson releases, the background is purple, the word "WARNING!" with the exclomation mark and the extra warning text is in the top. *On 1997-2004 DVDs, a still of the warning (obviously a freeze-framed VHS capture) fades in and out. FX/SFX: None, but this cut right to the WCI/WHV (on 1980-1985 releases) or Embassy Home Entertainment (see below) logo. Cheesy Factor: Early widescreen DVDs and the widescreen sides of early flipper discs have the warning cheaply stretched. In addition, 2002-2004 DVDs with the warning use obvious VHS rips. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: On all WCI/Warner Home Video releases from 1978-2004. Also seen on some tapes released by Strand/VCI and the Video Collection, as well as certain Orion Home Video, Diamond Entertainment and later Magnum Entertainment releases. The "shadow" version was exclusive to Rhino Home Video releases. The early version can be found on Dirty Harry ''and ''All the President's Men as well as other VHS and BETA releases from WCI/Warner Home Video from 1978 to 1981, and 1985-1986 MPI Home Video releases. The version with the white background can be found on Mean Streets,'' Superman II'','' The Enforcer'' and Death Wish II, as well as other VHS and BETA releases from Warner Home Video from 1981-1986, a few Embassy Home Entertainment releases (including the 1983 release of Carbon Copy) and RKO Home Video releases. The white background variation can also be seen on some VHS re-releases such as the 1986 release of The Road Warrior. The rounded right side version was intact on certain Orion Home Video releases and several Warner Reprise Video/Warner Music Vision releases, as well as Shapiro Glickenhaus Home Video releases by Southgate Entertainment.'' The smoother version that faded in and out was sighted on Hemdale Home Video releases. The digitally generated version was seen on Warner Home Video DVDs. The blue background version can be found on New Horizons/Concorde, Virgin Vision, MCEG/Virgin, J2 Communications, Madacy Entertainment, Cloud Ten Pictures, Blockbuster, MTM Home Video releases, a few Random House Home Video releases, Embassy Home Entertainment releases like ''Labyrinth, MPI Home Video, UAV Corporation tapes of Samuel Goldwyn Home Entertainment and other VHS companies' tapes. The Shout! Factory version was used on some SF DVDs such as Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Series and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3: The Complete Series. This warning is also seen on VideoTec releases, such as the 1992 screener VHS Tugs: Munitions & Pirates. ''This also made a surprise appearance on the ''MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler ''from 1990, on the 1982 CBS/FOX Video CED release of ''Alien, on the 1997/1998 Paramount VHS of Til There Was You'', and on the 2003 GoodTimes Entertainment VHS release of The Judas Priest. The blue background variant made a surprise appearance on some RCA/Columbia Real Ghostbusters tapes and Vietnamese DVDs. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. It looks eyesore for the DVD variant. As for the 1978-1981 version, the font for "FBI" wasn't usual to see either. 1981 Warning: On a blue background, we see the white word "WARNING". White rental warning text scrolls upward. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Availability: Pretty tough to come across. This was only used for a year on "For-Rental-Only" prints, such as Superman II, The Enforcer, Excalibur and Dirty Harry. Scare Factor: Low. 1981-1982 Warning: On a blue background, white warning text scrolls upward: "Any duplication, sale, rental or exhibition or performance in public (for a fee or free) is strictly prohibited and violates the copy right laws of Canada. Failure to comply with these restrictions exposes you to liability by way of fine, damages, confiscation of infringing copies, and in the case of a repeated offense, imprisonment." FX/SFX: Same as the previous warning. Music/Sounds: None, though the first half of the "Turning UA" theme can be heard over this warning on the Canadian Warner VHS of Casablanca. Availability: Seen on early Canadian cassettes from Warner Home Video, including Casablanca. Scare Factor: None. 1982-present Warner Home Video (Warning 5).jpg FBI Interpol (OIPC) Warning Screen (Warner Home Video version) -English & Français- Warning: On a blue background, white text scrolls upward. The text is in English and then French. Trivia: This did appear on the Canadian VHS of Teletubbies: Naughty Noo-Noo, in a similar situation to the 20th Century Fox Modified Screen used by Paramount and Buena Vista and the 1997 MGM/UA modified screen used by 20th Century Fox. Variants: *On 1997-2004 DVDs such as Deathtrap, The First Deadly Sin, Hopper, The Pelican Brief, Made in America, Ocean's 11 (1960), and Wildcats, it fades in on the word "WARNING" scrolling up and fades out on the last line of the French text. *Widescreen versions of both variants exist. The early DVD variant can be seen on early widescreen DVDs and the widescreen sides of double-sided DVDs (with the entire film on both sides, in different formats) such as Singles, The Clan of the Cave Bear, and Sommersby, while the regular variant can be seen on the 2004 DVD of A Star is Born (1976). FX/SFX: Same as the previous warnings. Cheesy Factor: It looks and feels very old-timely for something used on DVDs. Also, the widescreen variant is cheaply stretched. Availability: At the end of all DVD releases from Warner Home Video, starting with the 1997 DVD of Twister (the very first DVD release in the United States). Initially, this was on Canadian VHS releases from WHV, including the 1983 release of THX-1138. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2002-2004 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 1).jpg Attention Screen Warning: Same as the DVD variant of the 1982-2004 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, most likely because of Columbia Pictures having international distribution rights. Scare Factor: Low. 2004-2005 Warning: On a blue background, we see the FBI warning logo with "FBI WARNING" right next to it. Below that is the generic text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It's been spotted on the home video releases of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Scare Factor: Minimal. It's tamer than earlier efforts. 2004-2009, 2010 Warner Home Video (Warning 6).JPG FBI Warning Screen (Warner Home Video version 4-3) Warning: It's almost the same as the 2004-2013 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen, except it's on a black-blue gradient background, the text is in a different font and in one paragraph. Variants: * On Appleseed Ex Machina, the text is aligned to the left. * A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: A mere fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all WHV releases from 2004 to 2009. Among the first releases to use this were Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie, Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!, and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Also seen on releases by a few other companies (often unrelated), including later releases by Bandai Entertainment, Time Warner-owned New Line Home Entertainment and 2 Entertain. This also appears on the earliest Blu-ray releases from WHV like The Departed, The Wicker Man, and Under Siege. Oddly, this makes surprise appearances on the 2007 DVD of VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's, the 2009 Blu-ray of 17 Again, the 2010 DVD of NFL New Orleans Saints: Road to Super Bowl XLIV, and the 2009 DVD and Blu-ray releases of The Hangover, Four Christmases, ''Terminator Salvation, and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.'' Scare Factor: None. Much better than the previous ones. 2007-present Warner Home Video (Warning 7).JPG New FBI Warning Screen (100 video upload special) Warning: On a black background is a blue/black gradient box with rounded edges, which has whitish-blue lines inside it. In the box is the following: on top is the no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal line) which has "SUPPORT ANTI-PIRACY" in very small white letters on the circle. Inside it is "PIRACY" in white. Below that is "5 YEARS IN FEDERAL PRISON", in gold with a line below, and at the bottom, also in gold, is "FINES OF $250,000" with a line above it. Each is sandwiching a big red "WARNING". On the "WARNING" is the text in white. Variants: * A widescreen variant exists. * On later releases starting with Sherlock Holmes, there is more text in a different paragraph on the red "WARNING" and the words "5 YEARS IN FEDERAL PRISON" and "FINES OF $250,000" are removed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It first appeared on WHV Blu-ray releases like 300, Get Smart, and The Dark Knight. However, it wasn't used on DVD releases until the release of Orphan. Although it no longer appears on movie releases, it is still used on releases of television shows such as Adventure Time, Growing Pains, and Supernatural. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It's actually a cool-looking screen. 2007-present (Alternate) Warning: On a red background, white warning text fades in and out. FX/SFX: Just a typical fade in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on WHV Blu-Rays, such as North by Northwest, A Christmas Story (1983), and 2001: A Space Odyssey. Scare Factor: None. 2012-present Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 2) (Part 1).jpg Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 2) (Part 2).jpg 2012 FBI Anti Piracy Warning Screens and 2004 MPAA Rated PG Warning: Same as the 2012-present Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all WHV releases from 2012 onward. Scare Factor: None. '''INTERNATIONAL WARNINGS (NON-USA/CANADA) 'United Kingdom' 1980-2004 Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1980) (S1).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1980) (S2).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1980) (S3).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1995) (S1).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1995) (S2).png Warner Home Video Duplication Screen (1990).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1998) (S1).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (1998) (S2).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (2001) (S1).png Warner Home Video Warning Screen (2001) (S2).png Warning: On a blue background, white warning text scrolls up in small print. Variants: *On early tapes, the text is shorter and scrolls at a faster rate. Also, a duplication screen appears before it reading: ::: This video cassette was duplicated by Rank Phicom Video Duplication on behalf of Warner Home Video and with their approval. *On pre-cert rental tapes, different text is used. *On early post-cert releases, another duplication notice appears right before the "standard" warning text reading: ::: This video cassette was duplicated by Rank Video Duplication on behalf of Warner Home Video and with their approval. *On late 1980s-early 1990s rental tapes, a different duplication screen appears after the warning finished. We start out with 3D stars rotating and turning 2D on a dark blue background. Then the following text wipes in: ::: THIS VIDEO CASSETTE HAS BEEN DUPLICATED BY RANK VIDEO SERVICES ON BEHALF OF WARNER HOME VIDEO WITH THEIR APPROVAL Finally, the Rank gong man with the words "Part of the Rank Organisation" appears below zooming up and it shines. *On 1990 and 1995 tapes, the background is dark bluish-purple. *On 1996-99 tapes, the background is dark blue, the warning text is in a different font, the word "WARNING" is now uppercase, bold, and slightly italicized and the bottom text altered. *On post-1999 tapes, the background becomes darker, the warning text is in a Helvetica font and in two paragraphs, a colon is placed next to "WARNING" and the bottom text is altered and placed in the second warning paragraph. *On early pre-cert tapes, the warning text never scrolls up and is different. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Cheesy Factors: * On earlier variants, a few words are needlessly capitalized. * Like the HBO Video warnings, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None, but at the end of the 1989 UK videocassette of Octopussy, it has the film's closing music playing over the warning scroll. Availability: Seen on British VHS and Beta cassettes. Until 1986, the warning appeared at the start of the tape, such as on Gremlins. Can also be seen on pre-cert titles like Superman II and Risky Business. After 1986, it only appeared at the end, such as on Ocean's Eleven, Jeepers Creepers, Bless the Child, And Your Mother Too, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Under Siege, The Miracle Maker, The Gift, Under Suspicion (2000), Risky Business, Pokémon: The First Movie, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, The Iron Giant, Scooby Doo: The Movie, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Cabin Fever, Whale Rider, Addams Family Reunion, Dangerous Liasons, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Delinquents, The Bodyguard, Gremlins 2, and Free Willy. One of the last releases to have it at the front is the rental VHS of Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment. Scare Factor: None. 1988 Whv warning screen.png Whv warning screen 0-1.png Whv warning screen 0-2.png Whv warning screen 0-3.png Warning: On a sky blue background almost like that of the 1982-present USA/Canada warning, we see warning text which is still, then scrolls in a cycle that repeats every several seconds. FX/SFX: The text's scrolling-and-stopping cycle. Music/Sounds: A male voiceover reads the text. Availability: Incredibly rare. Spotted on a 1988 UK VHS of Rain Man. Scare Factor: None, unless you aren't expecting the voiceover. 1999-present Warning: On a black background, a white warning text in Arial or Helvetica (with WARNING in red above it), and then the text changes multiple times in different languages (with the Name of the country above it) after a few moments. Trivia: This warning screen later became a basis for international warning screens of other companies like 20th Century Fox Home Entertainmnet or Buena Vista Home Entertainment (by replacing all instances of the "Warner Home Video" name with their respective names). FX/SFX: None, but the text changes languages in a split second. Cheesy Factor: Like above, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None, same as the first UK warning. Availability: Seen on UK DVDs after the films, such as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Laura's Star. Scare Factor: None, same as the first UK warning. 'Australia' 1980-1986 Warning: We see the Warning screen scrolling up. On a white background, there is the blue underlined word "WARNING" in a large futuristic font. Below it is blue Warning text in a Kabel font. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the company's Australian releases of the era. Scare Factor: None. 1980-1989 Warning: On a white background, we see two logos with the black warning text scrolling up, then it segues to Warner Home Video logo. FX/SFX: Same as the previous warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on United Artists films from Warner Home Video. Scare Factor: None. 1986-2004 Warning: On a white background, blue Warning text scrolls up in a Courier font and in capitals. FX/SFX: Same as the previous warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian VHS and DVD releases by the company, as well as MGM's Australian releases from 1990 to 2000. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:Time Warner